Anger
by LexusGrey
Summary: Abbie Carmichael/Olivia Benson. WARNINGS: kink, discipline. Author's note: I don't agree with engaging in SM play out of anger. This is just a work of fiction.


Olivia slipped quietly in the door at about two fifteen, when she was pretty sure Abbie would already be asleep. She ran a hand through her disheveled, wet locks and hung her jacket in the front closet. She took off her boots and put them in as well, then used the bathroom and headed back to the bedroom. To her surprise, Abbie was sitting up in bed reading a book.

When she heard Olivia in the doorway, Abbie closed her book and set it on her nightstand, folded her hands together and looked over at her. "Please, tell me you have a good reason for standing me up today."

Liv shoved her hands in her pockets and slouched defensively, offering a noncommital shrug.

"Please," Abbie said again, though it was more of a warning than a plea. "Tell me you didn't just blow me off. Blow off something that was really important to me. Make me look like a fucking idiot in front of my family, several of whom drove forty-five miles under the assumption that they would finally get to meet my girlfriend." Her voice had raised considerably by the end of her small tirade.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said, backing towards the door. "I just... you know, I got busy."

"And now, please tell me you're not going to try to leave in the middle of the night instead of dealing with the mess you've made." Abbie's nostrils flared. "You humiliated me. I thought you loved me, Olivia. You just told me that last night. Was it a lie?"

"No, it wasn't a lie," Olivia said, halting her backward movements and staring at the floor. "I do love you."

"You know you're going to be feeling the cane for this," Abbie said, peeling back the blankets and getting out of bed.

Olivia's breath caught and she swallowed a sob. She'd just have to accept that. She couldn't expect Abbie's forgiveness if she wasn't willing to either tell her the truth about today or take a punishment for her actions. And at this point the punishment sounded less soul-searching. Abbie was waiting for an answer, and she didn't trust herself to speak, so she just nodded her understanding.

Abbie nodded back curtly. "Get ready," she demanded, heading for the closet on the opposite side of the room.

Liv's head snapped up. "You're not going to--"

"No, I'm not," Abbie interrupted scathingly, without even looking at her lover. "You seem to want to do things by yourself today, so get yourself ready."

That hurt a lot. In the months they'd been together, Abbie had never been so cold with her, even when she'd made horrible, stupid mistakes that she never thought Abbie would forgive her for. She really blew it today. Tears were already pricking at the corners of her big brown eyes as she took off her socks, pants, and panties, folded them neatly at the foot of the bed, then walked around to Abbie's side of the four-poster and bent over, supporting herself with straight arms. The sweater she wore did nothing to hide the shaking of her arms as she waited in position for her girlfriend to return.

Abbie took a few minutes to calm herself as she retrieved her cane from the closet. She could not believe that Olivia had blown her off. Without even a phone call, or any indication that she wasn't going to show up. She had never felt so stupid as when she'd had to try to explain away Olivia's absence to her parents.

A few deep breaths later, Abbie swished the cane in the air and stalked briskly back out to Olivia, pleased to see her properly readied for punishment. "You can drop to your elbows. Your arms won't hold you by the time I'm through."

Liv tried to put her emotions on hold as she lowered herself onto her elbows, but it was hard when she knew what was coming. She was not a fan of pain, and Abbie had used a cane on her only once before, but once was enough to leave a lasting impression, and she was dreading the repeat performance. But still she was quiet, she said nothing.

"Anything to say before I light your ass up like goddamn fireworks?"

"No," Liv said quietly, dropping her head forward between her shoulders. And almost immediately afterward she heard the swish of the cane and felt the searing pain across her naked rear. Holding it in was not an option, she cried out, arching her back, even as Abbie landed another stripe against her sensitive thighs. "Aahhhh, noooo!" she protested, burying her face in the sheet and biting a mouthful of the satin fabric.

"Quiet," Abbie barked, snapping the cane again, ignoring Olivia's muffied cries. "You know..." SNAP! "Most people think I'm unflappable, and I like it that way. But you." SNAP! She paused as if she were carefully choosing her words, but then just blurted it out with another stinging snap over Olivia's quivering thighs. "You hurt me today goddamnit. And I don't make a habit of caring enough about anyone to be hurt when they let me down."

Olivia howled. The pain of hurting Abbie combined with the physical pain of the punishment was too much for her to bear. She sobbed heartbrokenly into the sheets, barely able to catch a breath, but she had to tell her lover the truth. Making herself emotionally vulnerable was worth it if it spared Abbie any pain. "I was scared!" she admitted on a shuddering exhale just as the cane sliced across her thighs again, and she screamed. "I was scared!"

It was too late to stop the stroke after she heard Olivia's confession, but she dropped the cane after the last one and blinked as Olivia screamed the words again. "What?" she asked, her face a mask of confusion as she crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to cry. "What do you mean, what are you talking about, scared?"

Liv bawled, her face hidden in her arms as her entire body trembled. "To meet your family! I was scared! I'm sorry! I would never just blow you off, I was so scared that your parents wouldn't like me, that they'd think I'm not good enough for you, and my fairy tale would be over," she sobbed, vowing to hold nothing back from that moment forward.

"What?" Abbie asked, tears welling up and spilling down her cheeks as she sat on the bed and pulled Olivia into her arms. "You must be crazy, Olivia Benson. You fuckin crazy asshole, why didn't you just tell me you were scared?"

"I was-- it's h-hard for me," Olivia stammered, the tears still streaming down her cheeks as she clung tightly to her girlfriend. "And I did-didn't know until the last minute! I'm sorry Abbie, I'm sorry!"

"Obviously it's hard for you, or you wouldn't have taken a caning instead of telling me the truth!" Abbie said with a snort of laughter, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and then slapping Liv hard on the backside.

"Ah!" Liv shrieked in pain, bursting into a fresh round of tears, her fingernails digging into Abbie's waist in an attempt to get closer to her lover. "No no no, please, pleasepleaseplease, it hurts so much."

"You lied to me, Liv. That was a really, really stupid thing to do. Get over my lap."

"Oh God Abbie please... my butt's already on fire... you already punished me, please..."

"I punished you for blowing me off. Now I'm going to punish you for lying. *Get* across my lap, Olivia."

Olivia didn't stop crying as she placed herself across the attorney's lap, her backside and thighs quivering with anticipation. "I know I deserve it but please go easy, I was scared..."

"I will not go easy and you know it," Abbie scolded her sharply, landing a flurry of crisp smacks that made Olivia kick her legs like a child.

The detective squirmed and wiggled across Abbie's lap, trying to avoid the rain of spanks falling on her already tender rear. Her pride forgotten, she wailed and begged and kicked.

"Do you want to stand in the corner until you're ready to hold still? I'm not in the mood to corral a teenager right now, Liv."

"I can't help it," Liv hiccoughed, wiping her eyes futilely, as the tears were just replaced as soon as she swiped them away.

"You'd better help it if you want my fingers in you afterward," Abbie warned, tiring quickly of the incessant squirming. But she had to smile at the way Olivia's body instantly stilled, except the shaking of her shoulders with her sobs. "You always were my little slut, aren't you Livvy?" she purred, sliding her free hand up to tangle in messy, wet brown locks.

Olivia groaned, but didn't answer, figuring the question was rhetorical. Abbie tugged on her hair and asked again.

"Aren't you, Livvy?"

"Yes," Liv cried, arching into the touch.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Abbie, I'm your little slut," she rushed breathessly.

"Yeah, my little slut," Abbie said in a low, raspy voice. "My little slut who does *not* stand me up or lie to me." She pulled up on Olivia's hair, lowering her teeth to one of her lover's blushing ears.

"Y-your little slut who doesn't stand you up or lie to you," Olivia gasped, her tears finally having calmed down in the absence of more smacks to her backside. "Your little slut who loves you and will never do either of those things again. Your--your little slut who is very, very sorry..."

Abbie relaxed her hand and stroked Olivia's hair instead of pulling it. "And I love my little slut, very much. Very, very much," she rumbled, her voice thick with arousal at the way Olivia responded to her. She had complete control and she knew it. She slipped a hand between her lover's legs and gave a soft squeeze to her sex. "This is mine, right?"

Olivia mewled and pressed her hips back against Abbie's hand, nodding her head in agreement. "Yes, yes it's yours," she whimpered.

The attorney's fingers danced their way to tease Liv's clit, her voice dropping an octave or two from husky to outright scandalous. "And this? Who does this belong to?" she asked.

Liv groaned and tossed her head back, her stomach clenching at the slight pressure on her clit. "Yours, I mean you, it belongs to you."

"What belongs to me, Livvy?" Her finger flicked back and forth, torturously slowly.

"My-my clit," the panting woman answered quickly.

"Say it baby," Abbie commanded in a sultry growl.

Olivia blushed hard but didn't hesitate. "My... I mean my... my pussy belongs to you, my, my clit belongs to you... I belong to you Abbie..."

"That's a good girl," Abbie purred, trailing her fingers backward until two slipped easily inside Olivia's dripping sex. "What are you going to do the next time you're scared?"

Olivia groaned, squeezing the sheets in her fists and pressing her hips down against Abbie's probing fingers. "I'm going to tell you, right away," she promised.

"And if you don't?" Abbie asked, curling her fingers to stroke the ridged surface of Olivia's g-spot. "What do you think I should do to you?"

"Y-you should cane me and put me in the-- in the corner," Liv whimpered between long, low moans. She loved when Abbie did that to her g-spot, and she fought to focus on answering her lover's question properly. "And-- and then you should spank me like you did tonight, and-- and make me go to bed alone, without feeling your fingers."

Olivia's prescribed punishment let Abbie know just how sorry she really was. Olivia knew that if she misbehaved, and Abbie asked her what should happen if she were to do it again, then that punishment would be given for a repeat offense. It had happened once before, and that was the only time Olivia had ever repeated the same mistake twice. Olivia hated to be sent to bed alone, that had only happened once... so if she was requesting that as a punishment for a repeat offense, Abbie knew she felt horrible and would never stand her up or lie to her again. She pushed harder to make Olivia cum, stroking her clit in firm circles, and when her lover's body stopped shuddering, she laid down and pulled the detective tightly into her arms, pouring all of her love into the embrace. As Olivia settled against her, said something she was pretty sure Olivia didn't expect. "I still want you to meet my parents, Olivia."

Olivia tensed, her fears springing back to the surface. "Please, Abbie... what if they don't like me? I don't think I could take it if you..." She let the rest of her sentence trail off, but Abbie knew what was supposed to be there.

"What makes you think I would ever leave you because of someone else's opinion? You don't think I can decide for myself who I want to be with?"

Olivia had never really thought about that, she'd just assumed that meeting Abbie's parents was a test she had to pass. She opened her mouth to answer but a slender finger rested against it to stop her.

"Shh," Abbie said softly. "Olivia, my parents are going to love you. And even if they don't, you're the person I want to be with. No one could ever change my mind about you, Liv. Don't you know how much you mean to me? I love you, Olivia."

Olivia buried her face against Abbie's neck, her body relaxing at her girlfriend's words. "I love you too," she whispered. "Can you do me one favor, though?"

"Of course," Abbie nodded. "What is it?"

"Can you keep me handcuffed to your belt until we get there, so I don't run the risk of chickening out?"

Abbie laughed, squeezing Olivia tighter and kissing the top of her head. "With pleasure."

Fin


End file.
